leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS335
/ |title_ja=大決戦VIII |title_ro=The Final Battle VIII |image=PS335.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=29 |number=335 |location= |prev_round=The Final Battle VII |next_round=The Final Battle IX }} / or Triple X Triple (Japanese: 大決戦VIII The Final Battle VIII or トリプルＸトリプル Triple X Triple) is the 335th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Guile Hideout is surrounded by clones of Poli created by . While he attempts to find out the real one, Polibo suddenly appears in front of Guile. Polibo delivers an attack, knocking Guile to the ground. and reveal that the strategy was one that they practiced on Mt. Silver. Angered, Guile sends out his to attack along with his . His Surskit immediately evolves into , but it and Walrein are stopped by Poli and Polibo, who proceed to toss them onto the ground. Poli and Polibo quickly leap into the air and deliver a powerful chop at Guile. The attacks causes Guile's armor to break and fall off, revealing Archie underneath. Gold mocks Archie and asks if the others are ready. , , , , , and all stand in a line with their Pokémon. Although they lined up like Gold instructed, Ruby and Sapphire wonder how they will get the monster out of the water. Gold reveals that his Pibu is working with 's Pika and Yellow's Chuchu to lure the Kyogre out by shocking the water repeatedly. The attack works, and the monster Kyogre leaps out of the water, knocking Pibu, Pika, and Chuchu away. Ruby and Sapphire pull Red and Gold up to help, but Archie grabs Gold and tells him that he won't get away. He states that even though they managed to beat the rental Pokémon from the , he will just gather the rest to attack. dares him to do it, as he claims that none of them will listen to him anyway. Emerald reveals that while Archie was distracted, he covered the entire in his E Shooter's formation. Outside the Battle Frontier, , , Scott, and Todd Snap all surround the entire area with the formation. Gold drops Archie by revealing that he was holding one of Emerald's fake hands the entire time. Gold and Emerald climb to the top of the Battle Tower and prepare to attack the monster Kyogre. Silver, Ruby, and Green command , Mumu, and Blasty to use . Blue, Sapphire, and Gold have , Chic, and Exbo attack with . Lastly, Red, Crystal, and Emerald have Saur, Megaree, and use . Major events * Guile Hideout's armor is destroyed by Poli and Polibo. * The monster is attacked by a combination of , , and . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * * * Todd Snap * Scott * Guile Hideout/Archie Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * ( ) * (Blasty; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Polibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Pibu; 's) * ( ) * (Megaree/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's; evolves) * (Guile Hideout's; newly evolved) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's; fake) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( 's; stolen; flashback) * ( 's; stolen; flashback) * ( 's; stolen; flashback) * ( 's; stolen; flashback) * ( 's; stolen; flashback) * ( 's; stolen; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors * The map at the beginning of this round shows 's location as the Battle Pike instead of the . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = Trận đại chiến cuối cùng VIII - Triple x Triple }} de:Kapitel 335 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS335 it:LGA335 zh:PS335